


Screaming your name into the void

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Death, M/M, car crash, written for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: For the silence he loved so much was broken by one Kuroo Tetsurou.It shattered with an invitation to practice - with a jive, a taunt.-----written for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020.Day 4 - 'Death'and also i think i focused to much on the word silent on the bonus prompt 'has it always been this silent?'
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Screaming your name into the void

The silence didn't bother him. 

In fact, he loved it - relished it. It was in silence that he allowed himself to think, to feel, to process everything. It was in the silence where he truly felt himself and Tsukishima had always thought that the silence would never be broken. 

But he was wrong. So, so wrong. 

For the silence he loved so much was broken by one Kuroo Tetsurou. It shattered with an invitation to practice - with a jive, a taunt. And at first, Tsukishima hated it, hated him. But Kuroo Tetsurou became a guiding voice - patient and kind and he taught him how to enjoy a game and he loved it every moment of it. 

Then the training session ended and everything went back to the way it was, to the quiet little town and the quiet little days. And Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it but Kuroo Tetsurou had started a rhythm inside his heart - too soft to be anything but just there, always there - a soft thrum in his heart that makes him long to hear a cackling laugh or a bit of sound advice.

Years passed and Tsukishima's life started filling with sounds - the hustle of a city, the cheers of a crowd, laughter shared between close friends. But at the end of it all, when he is tucked in at night he is enveloped in that sweet silence, the soft melody started by Kuroo lay forgotten. 

And it was good. 

Until they crossed paths once more. 

It began with another invitation, with a cup of coffee and half a lifetime’s worth of stories. And at that moment, in that small space where their knees were almost touching and a cackling laugh enveloped him, he finally heard it. And then the soft thrum in his heart became louder and louder a deafening and Tsukishima realized that he didn’t mind the racket that is Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Not when the silences were replaced with the rustle of bedsheets and murmurs of I love you, with lips brushing against each other - an exchange of want and tender promises; with bodies pressed so close together that their breaths intermingle and every moan and every sigh resemble that of prayer. 

No, Tsukishima didn’t mind at all. 

And everything was good and perfect and beautiful like a sonata written by one of the maestros, rising and rising reaching a crescendo. 

But things do not go on forever. Eventually, the music will have to stop. 

And for Tsukishima, it all began with a call. 

The shrill sound of a phone brought him out of his thoughts, he glared at it but the momentary annoyance melted into warmth upon seeing the caller's name. 

"Tetsurou!" 

“Moonshine!” Kuroo greeted. Tsukishima can detect the exhaustion in the other’s voice but he can also hear a smile. “I can’t wait to see you! I missed you so much!” 

“I can't wait to see you too! Now hang up, I can't have you distracted while driving! "

A laugh, the most beautiful sound Tsukishima has heard, one that he’ll never get tired of hearing. “Okay, okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I l-" 

What followed was a cacophony of sounds that would forever haunt Tsukishima - the crash of metal against metal, the explosion of glass into a thousand tiny pieces, and then,

Silence. 

The days that followed were a bit of a blur. Tsukishima can recognize familiar faces. He can feel hands tracing comforting circles on his back. He can hear them speaking but their voices were nothing more than background noise. 

He was stuck inside his head, in that phone call, in that last moment where Tetsurou is alive and well. The moment when he heard the exhaustion in his partner’s voice and vowed to give Tetsurou a message; that moment when Tetsurou laughed and Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to share that laughter with him; that moment when Tetsurou was about to say words so familiar that Tsukishima knew not only their sound but their shape and their feel.

Words that he would scream into damp pillowcases and crumpled sheets. Words that would hang in the quiet of the night, fading ever so slowly into silence. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes yes, i focused on the sounds too much.. uhm, still i hope you guys liked it or something.. comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> and thank you for giving this a chance i guess
> 
> come talk to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/dazachuuu) or [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/dazachuuu)


End file.
